


An Unexpected Relationship

by DodgersMutant



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgersMutant/pseuds/DodgersMutant
Summary: It wasn't planned. It just happened but now the two Greasers have to decide where this unexpected relationship is going.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on FanFiction.

\- Chapter One -

 

"You worthless good for nothing bastard!" The drunken man exclaimed in complete rage, face contorting into a bright red mess of veins and fury. His entire form shook as his left hand tightly clutched the whiskey bottle he had spent the past hour drinking. Dark eyes were bloodshot, an effect from the alcohol in his system. Stumbling forward, he began to wag his index finger at his son.

 

"You are not going to amount to anything! Not with you see runnin' around with all that grease in your hair! Your brain has no doubt already been damaged by it!" The man continued in his drunken stupor as he shook his head.

 

His son simply stood there, letting the words sink in. His body was tense as both hands were clutched tightly by his sides. He shouldn't stay. He should run before the venomous words got the better of him. As his brain finally seemed to relay the action of fleeing, the young seventeen year old Greaser turned in the direction of the front door. Suddenly his father's hand shot out to grip his wrist tightly, whirling him around.

 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" The father bellowed in a loud voice as his grip tightened.

 

"Let me go!" The young man yelled in pure anger as he tried to pull free from the painful grip.

 

"Answer me!" The father screamed as his sharp talon-like nails dug into the pale flesh of his son.

 

Blood began to spill from the incisions the father had made with his claws. The young man let out a painful gasp as he tried to pull himself free. Nothing but pain shot up his arm as he could already feel the bruises forming on skin. Why wasn't he running?!

 

A sharp loud sound was finally heard as whiplash overtook the form of the son. His head had completely snapped to the side from the blow his father had delivered to his temple. The raging drunk had used the end of the whiskey bottle to strike his son with. The bottle broke upon impact and shards of glass exploded across the living room floor, looking like small drops of dew. The strong scent of alcohol filled the room and burned away at the large gash that had formed upon the son's face. Blood began to pour furiously as he finally acknowledged what had just happened.

 

It had been quite some time since his father had hit him. In fact, he had only been a boy then. But now, he was a man. He wasn't going to take this. With a battle cry, Steve Randle broke free from his father's grasp and ran towards the door. The older man began to yell profanity and obscenities towards the retreating form of his child. The child he had just strike and inflicted physical and mental pain.

 

Outside it was completely dark and freezing. A full moon hung low in the sky as large grey clouds gathered, threatening to release rain. A cold gush of wind blew across the town as Steve ran down the street. His black converse smacked roughly against the pavement as he ran quickly. Both his head and arm throbbed from the pain his father had inflicted upon him. Crimson red blood poured from each of his wounds as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

 

Don't. Don't you dare cry, Steve thought to himself as he shook his head. As the rain began to pour, he shuddered as he had only been wearing pale blue jeans and his usual sleeveless denim vest. A simple baggy white t-shirt was underneath, easily becoming soaked by the water. His feet had took him to the one place where he knew he could always go, no matter what. The Curtis house.

 

Darting up the steps, Steve paused before entering the small house. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. It was late and he didn't wish to wake anyone inside. Very quietly, he pulled the always unlocked door open and slid inside. It was dark inside the house, even darker than outside. Steve allowed his green orbs to adjust before he crouched down to remove his rain soaked sneakers. Placing them by the door, he removed his socks as well then slid his denim vest off. Removing his soaked t-shirt, he rose it to his forehead, pressing it against his bloodied temple.

 

Leaning his back against the wall besides the door, he closed his eyes and let out a low groan. His head was still throbbing and his wrist had already bruised. The bruise was in the shape of a man's large hand. As water dropped down his form, Steve willed himself to hold in the tears and the sobs he so badly wished to release.

 

"Steve?" A deep voice questioned in a low whisper. Said Greaser's eyes burst open as he turned to see who had spoken his name. The lamp in the living room was suddenly turned on as Darry stepped forward. The eldest Curtis brother was only wearing plaid boxers but had managed to tug on a robe. He must have been in a hurry as he hadn't tied it close revealing the taut muscles of his bare chest and abdomen.

 

Steve willed his gaze away from Darry's body to meet the eyes of the makeshift leader of the group. Concern washed across Darry's features as he carefully approached the younger male. His hand instantly went to gently press against the side of Steve's face, eliciting a groan from him.

 

"What happened to you, kid?" Darry asked as he pulled the blood soaked shirt away from Steve's temple.

 

"Dad." Was all that Steve simply stated as he turned away, pain crossed his face.

 

"Let's clean you up..." Darry whispered as he held the shirt in his right hand and turned to walk towards the bathroom. His body was tensed up, he hated when Steve's father hurt him. It caused him pain to see his friend in pain.

 

Steve was going to protest but he realized the sooner that Darry cleaned him up, the sooner he'd be able to go to sleep. Following the taller male into the bathroom, Steve watched as Darry flicked on the light before closing the bathroom door behind the two. Steve settled down on the toilet seat as he glared down at the tile floor. Darry began to pull the necessary things out of the cabinets, preparing to clean Steve up.

 

It was a rather quick but painful process. First, Darry offered Steve a glass full of water and a few Aspirin's. The younger of the two was quick to down the pills, wishing for the pain to subside. Secondly, Darry wrapped Steve's bruised wrist with gauze. Lastly, he grabbed cotton balls and poured rubbing alcohol onto them so he could properly clean the gash across the side of Steve's forehead. Steve hissed in pain and Darry muttered "Stop being such a big baby!" under his breath. Steve simply rolled his eyes as Darry placed a large bandage across the gash.

 

As Darry began to clean up the mess, he suddenly realized how pale Steve looked. Dark eyes wandered across his frame as he studied the young man sitting before him. Steve was only wearing light blue jeans with a belt tightly strapped around his waist. The bird tattoo on his right bicep was a favorite feature of his. Sure he wasn't born with it, nor was it really a feature but it made the young Greaser very unique. Both his arms were getting quite big with muscle, no doubt from all the work Steve did at the DX. Water was still slightly dripping down his form and his dark black hair was now without any gel as the rain had washed it all away. His chest and stomach were well-built and quite wet.

 

Tearing his eyes away from the younger male's almost nude body, Darry licked his suddenly dry mouth and cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll get ya some dry clothes," He then opened the bathroom door and motioned for Steve to follow.

 

Slowly rising, Steve followed the taller man down the hallway and into his bedroom. Darry once again shut the door once the two were inside the warm bedroom that used to belong to his parents. Plopping down onto the edge of the large bed, Steve watched as Darry began to rummage through the drawers for clothes to give to the slightly smaller male.

 

After several minutes of rummaging, Darry turned to face the other, holding clothing in his hands. He offered them to Steve who took time to study the articles of clothing. He had been handed a pair of flannel pajama pants and a long sleeved navy shirt. Steve's brows furrowed together as he studied the shirt. Sleeves were not something he was used to as his entire wardrobe consisted of nothing but sleeveless shirts.

 

With a chuckle, Darry spoke. "Don't even think of removing the sleeves."

 

"Wouldn't want to piss you off Superman." Steve stated simply as he too laughed.

 

Placing the flannel pants on the bed, Steve tugged on the shirt, muscles rippling as he did so. Darry couldn't help but to stare before turning away to give Steve some privacy. Awkwardly, the other male slowly stood as he undid his belt and jeans. Once his jeans were off, he slid on the pajama pants before clearing his throat. At the sound, Darry turned to face the other, quite glad that he was now clothed.

 

"Uh, thank you...for patching me up." Steve whispered as his green gaze flicked from the ground and back to the eldest Curtis brother.

 

"No need to thank me." Darry replied with a shake of his head as he rose a large hand to run it through his hair.

 

A small smile curled upon Steve's mouth as he nodded a bit. An awkward silence soon enveloped the room as the sound of crickets could be heard chirping outside. Finally, Steve let out a low sigh as he turned towards the door.

 

"I guess I should go sleep..." Steve slightly trailed off as he padded barefoot across the length of the room.

 

His exit was soon interrupted as Darry grabbed onto his uninjured arm and spun him around. Steve opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the taller male's mouth pressing firmly against his. A shocked gasp left the younger of the two as his green eyes widened into large orbs. When he didn't respond to the kiss, Darry slowly pulled away, suddenly embarrassed and petrified. He had just kissed his kid brother's best friend and was suddenly afraid of being shunned or outcast.

 

"Steve, I..." Darry began as his entire large body began to shake. It was now the oldest Curtis' turn to be cut off as Steve's mouth smashed against his.

 

Darry let out a surprised whimper before quickly wrapping both arms around Steve's torso and pulling him flush against his form. Both their eyes slid shut as they melted into the kiss. Steve wrapped his arms around Darry's broad shoulders, hands slipping into the man's hair.

 

The kiss was slow and gentle that soon began to turn into a fast paced hungry kiss. They began to back away towards the bed, falling back against it, Darry on the bottom as Steve fell upon him. Straddling his waist, Steve began to grind his nether regions into that of Darry's. Breaking the kiss, the pair began to tear each other's clothing off. They soon were naked with cool air brushing up against their bare flesh.

 

With a rapid movement, Darry had managed to press Steve down onto the bed as he hovered above him. Gazing up at him, Steve's bright green eyes gleamed with nothing but lust as his pale face flushed into a bright shade of red.

 

"You're so beautiful..." Darry surprised himself with his words as his face flushed.

 

Steve smiled widely before leaning up to press a kiss to the edge of Darry's jaw. His mouth began to drag across the warm skin of the man above him causing said male to moan and shudder.

 

No longer able to contain himself, Darry grabbed Steve's thighs and pushed his legs apart. Steve's entire body tensed as he looked downwards. Each of their lengths were hardened and ready for what would happen next. Darry seemed prepared to be gentle as his gaze softened ever so slightly.

 

"Don't." Steve barely breathed out causing Darry's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "Don't be gentle." Steve clarified as he shook his head slowly, pure lust taking over both eyes.

 

Darry didn't need to be told twice. Not with the way Steve was whispering in a low voice and the way his hands slid down Darry's back or the way his hips would grind into the other's hips. With a jerk of his hips, Darry forcefully pushed himself inside of Steve causing the smaller of the two to arch his back upwards and let out a surprised yelp along with a string of curses.

 

"Shh, don't wake the others." Darry whispered as he began to suck on the side of Steve's neck, lower body thrusting in and out of the other.

 

Steve tried his best to keep silent but it was hard what with a large Darry thrusting in and out of his body and the warm lips suckling on his neck. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Steve began to meet Darry's thrusts with his own as low moans and groans escaped him.

 

The sound of pleasure escaping Steve was pure music to Darry's ears. Wrapping his arms tightly around Darry's shoulders, Steve dug his nails into the tough skin of Darry's back. After leaving a rather large love bite on the side of Steve's neck, Darry moved to press his mouth down onto the other's. The two were soon in a hurried make-out session as the thrusting continued. Darry pressed a hand besides the side of Steve's head before moving the other hand to begin pumping Steve's length rapidly.

 

This caused another wave of pleasure to shoot throughout Steve's body as his body arched up into Darry's grasp. He couldn't even begin to contemplate what was going on. An hour before he was being yelled at by his father and then a bottle had been smashed into his temple. Then he was having his wounds attended to by a boxer clad Darry. Now here he was, being mercilessly fucked by Darry himself.

 

With a final thrust and a loud moan of Darry's name, Steve released into Darry's warm calloused hand. A few slowed thrusts later, Darry released deep inside of Steve. The larger of the two then collapsed onto the smaller male's body. The two were slicked with sweat and were panting rather loudly. Rubbing both hands gently up and down Darry's back, Steve closed his eyes and allowed himself time to regain his breath.

 

"That...that was amazing." Steve finally breathed out as his eyes opened. Darry slowly lifted himself off Steve's form to meet his gaze. A crooked grin appeared on his features before he pressed a kiss to Steve's lips. Steve leaned up to kiss him back before they drew apart.

 

Slowly sliding himself out of the younger male, Darry laid down besides him and shut his eyes. Fatigue was present in both and they each knew they would have to sleep separately to avoid any awkward moments in the morning. Standing from the bed, Steve tugged on the borrowed clothing before moving towards the door.

 

Opening his eyes, Darry turned to face Steve. A frown appeared on his lips as he wished to have the other male besides him, to hold him tightly in his grasp. Steve noticed the frown and laughed.

 

"This is for the best...until we figure out what this was and what it's going to lead to." Steve states with a nod as he runs a hand through his messy black hair.

 

"Understood. We'll talk about this in the morning." Darry nodded before wrapping the bedsheets around his body.

 

"Night, Superman." Steve whispered as he left the room and headed into the living room where he curled up onto the couch. Slowly, he began to doze off, a smile on his features.

 

Back in his room, Darry shut the lamp off and laid there for several minutes in pure silence. Pure bliss was all he felt as he began to think about the young Greaser sleeping downstairs on the couch. A wide smile spread across his face as he thought about Steve Randle.

 

As he began to drift off, he knew Steve was right. They were definitely going to talk about this in the morning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last but I haven't posted in forever so here you go.

\- Chapter Two -

 

 

Darry was the first one awake the following morning. He lay in bed for several minutes as the previous day's events filled his mind. Steve was all he could think about. Closing his eyes, he rose a hand to press two fingers to his lips. He could still taste Steve and that was something he didn't wish to lose anytime soon. Stumbling to his feet, he grabbed some clothes and headed down to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After showering and tugging on the clothes he had picked out, the eldest Curtis brother headed down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen.

 

Darry had to pass the living room on his way to the kitchen and the first thing he noticed was the figure of a sleeping Randle curled up on the couch.

 

Steve looked absolutely peaceful asleep. He was curled up in the fetal position, one arm dangling over the side of the couch and the other wrapped around his midsection. There was a light smile upon his pale features as a strand of his dark hair lightly brushed against his forehead.

 

Darry couldn't help himself. He had to touch him. Walking into the living room, he kneeled besides the couch and reached out to gently touch the side of Steve’s face with just the tips of his fingers.

 

Green eyes flickered open and turned to meet that of Darry’s brown gaze. With a small curse, the older male retracted his hand. “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

 

“It's no problem. I was already awake.” Steve replied with a sleepy smile before he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

 

“Did you at least sleep well?” Darry asked with a furrow of his brows as he scanned the other’s face.

 

“Like a baby.” Was Steve's reply as he ran those beautiful green eyes across Darry’s face, taking in every single feature that was there.

 

Darrel couldn't resist. Leaning forward rather eagerly, he captured Steve's soft mouth with his own, kissing him with absolute passion. Steve made a sound of surprise but was soon kissing the eldest Curtis back.

 

Pure lust must have fueled them as Steve was soon sliding off the couch and settling into Darry’s lap as if he belonged there. Straddling the taller of the two, Steve slipped both hands into his hair and pulled him close with a noise of delight.

 

Darry could not contain himself and he was soon rocking up into the soft flesh of Steve's bottom half. The moan that left the younger male could have easily sent him over the edge as his hands found purchase on Steve's hips.

 

“God, you drive me crazy, Steve Randle.” Darry mouthed against his lips.

 

Chuckling, Steve pulled back just a tad so that he could catch his breath before speaking. “I've always driven you crazy.”

 

“That's true but if I would have known how much your touch affected me, I would have insinuated this a long time ago."

 

Darry’s words brought a warm smile to Steve's lips as he leaned forward and started the kiss anew. The kiss was short-lived though as the sound of a door opening broke them apart in a frenzy.

 

Steve was soon back on his feet, yawning and stretching as if he had just woken up. Darry was back in the kitchen, starting breakfast the moment Ponyboy came bounding into the living room. He didn't react to Steve's presence as it was common for one or more of the gang to crash at the Curtis house from time to time.

 

“Morning Ponyboy,” Steve called out with a crooked grin as the younger teen simply waved a hand over his shoulder in greeting.

 

“Hey kid, I'm making pancakes. Mind setting the table up?” Darry said to his brother as way of greeting as he stood in front of the stove.

 

“Sure thing,” was Ponyboy's response as he moved to do what he was just asked to do.

 

The creek of a door alerted everyone to Sodapop’s presence as he came shuffling down the hall in only plaid pajama pants. He had been rubbing his eyes and heading for the bathroom when he spotted his best friend standing in the living room.

 

“Well hey Steve, you crash here last night?” He asked with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, dad and I weren't having such a good night.” Was Steve's simple response. “Now go on and use the bathroom before you wet yourself.” He teased as Soda rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

 

No sooner had Soda shut the bathroom door and the front door was swinging open. Two Bit, Johnny, and Dallas came clambering inside rather noisily, hollering mornings as they got themselves comfortable.

 

“Hey fellas! Breakfast first then TV!” Darry shouted in a loud voice as he moved to fill the plates Ponyboy had set out with pancakes.

 

“Heard you loud and clear Superman!” Steve exclaimed as he slipped into the kitchen with a crooked grin. Darry had to resist the urge to plant a kiss on him as he moved back to the stove to make more pancakes.

 

“Smells delicious!” Two Bit hollered as he and the rest of the gang slipped into the kitchen to find themselves seats.

 

“Jesus Randle! You get hit by a bus or something?” Was Dallas's form of a conversation starter as he reached across the table to nudge the side of Steve's face.

 

Swatting his hand away, Steve sent a glare his way but let the scowl fade the minute Sodapop settled into the seat besides him and grasped his chin in hand to assess the damage done to his face. The tan bandage was still across the gash located on the side of his forehead. The skin looked purple and blue and dried up blood had begun to appear around the edge of the bandage.

 

Sodapop released his chin only to grab his arm and lift it up to inspect the gauze around his friend’s bruised wrist. The frown on his face said as much as Steve turned to study the rest of his friends. They all seemed to realize who had hurt him and were clearly not pleased by this revelation.

 

“Drop it you guys. Let's eat.” Was Steve's attempt at defusing the situation as he reached for a fork to dig into the pancakes stacked on his plate.

 

“Drop it?!” Darry practically shouted as he slammed the cooking pan down onto the countertop with a loud clang.

 

Everyone in the kitchen jumped in their seats as they turned to look at the eldest member of their small group. Darry looked furious to say the least as his eyes swept across the table to meet every single gaze of those seated there. His eyes found the green of Steve's last and stayed there as he spoke.

 

“I'm getting sick and tired of turning the other way whenever one of you gets hurt. I'm getting sick and tired of having to patch you guys up, knowing you'll return in a similar or worse condition a few days later.”

 

“Darry, there's not much you can do for us.” Dallas retorted as he ripped a piece of pancake and shoved it into his mouth.

 

“And that's what pisses me off even more.”

 

The silence in the kitchen was deafening as everyone awkwardly sat there, unaware of what to do next and not wishing to disturb the silence. Realizing he was the only one who diffuse the situation, Darry moved to take the seat between Steve and Ponyboy and sighed.

 

“I'm sorry about that. Let's just eat, alright?”

 

“It's no problem, Darry. You're just looking out for us and we appreciate that.” Sodapop replied as he gave his older brother a timid smile.

 

“Gotta thank Superman for having our backs.” Steve teased, bringing genuine laughter out of every single person.

 

Darry teasingly ruffled his hair to which Steve replied with a loud “hey!” before attempting to fix his sleep mussed hair.

 

Needless to say, it was a rather perfect morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize that I haven't updated any of my stories in years. My apologies. But I finally had motivation to write this chapter so here you go. Enjoy.

-Chapter Three -

 

The only thing worse about having to work in the field of construction was having to work in the field of construction in the unbearable heat of summer.

 

It was nearing mid June when the heat of summer was just beginning its assault of nothing but pure scorching heat. Clear blue skies without a hint of clouds only added to the sun's success of attacking all those below it with its striking bright rays. And Darrel Curtis was no match for the sun, especially with his precarious position on top of the Smith's mint green house.

 

The elderly senile couple that were Gary and Abigail Smith were constantly calling different companies to come and fix up their run down home. At this point, it would be cheaper to sell the house and buy one at a much better price. But Gary and Abigail Smith were adamant about fixing up their lifelong home, even if it meant spending their life savings.

 

Darry and his crew were the sixth group to attempt the challenging feat of patching up their decaying tiled roof. The team of six men had already ripped up the old roof tiles and were now well into applying the new midnight black tiles. So far, the home was looking much less depressing with the brand new tiles.

 

This was one of Darrel Curtis’ two jobs that he tirelessly worked at ever since dropping out of school to help care for his kid brothers after the tragic loss of his parents. The other job was landscaping. A job that also included working in the blazing heat and feeling absolutely drained at the end of the day. But they paid the bills and that's what mattered most.

 

Standing up from his crouched position, Darry swiped the back of his hand across his sweat stained forehead and huffed. They were almost done for the day but he still had work. After he finished up here, he would hop into his truck and drive down to the house he had been assigned to help in lawn mowing. Only after that would he be free to go home and rest.

 

He wasn't the only one from the group of greasers to be out sweating his butt off in the early days of summer. Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnny would all be in school at this time, sweating in the humid classrooms of their campus. It was the very last few days of school so the trio would soon be free, unless they had summer school to attend, which in their case, they most certainly had.

 

Dallas and Two Bit were probably off doing god knows what. Two Bit most likely had some form of work to help his mother with bills. Or he was babysitting his kid sister whilst his mother found work herself. Dallas, well Darry wasn't quite sure what that boy was doing.

 

But he knew what Steve would be doing. Steve had dropped out of school months prior and the only thing on his plate now was working at the DX.

 

  
Darrel could almost picture himself now wearing that faded denim jumper, covered in sweat and grease as he bent over the hood of a car to get at its engine. The image was so startling to Darry that he soon found himself flushing and ducking his head as if others had known what he was thinking. Thankfully, his already red face would help in hiding his flush from inappropriate thoughts.

 

With a shake of his head, the eldest Curtis brother returned to work and steered his mind back to the task at hand.

 

 

\----

 

 

Hours later, Darrel Curtis was pulling into the driveway of his family home, done with the day's work. As he climbed out and gathered his tools, he noted how the heat had only diminished slightly and that the front door was propped open with a stool to allow in some form of breeze.

 

Slipping into the dimly lit home, he was immediately greeted with loud voices coming from the kitchen. Placing his tool belt onto a nearby hook, he made his way into the kitchen and smiled softly at the sight before him.

 

Steve, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnny were all seated around the kitchen table and chowing down on some cheeseburgers and french fries. All the kitchen windows were propped open and the fan was on full blast as the group of four attempted to cool themselves.

 

Pausing from his conversation with Steve, Sodapop tapped the open seat as he slid over a brown paper bag. Darry simply plopped down into the chair and reached for the bag. Inside was another cheeseburger and a bag filled with fries.

 

Pleased with the meal, Darrel didn't bother to greet them as he bit into his burger. Tuning into the conversation at the last moment, he soon learned that the group was planning a visit to the drive-in. In the past week, a number of intriguing movies had released and the teens were clearly eager to catch all of them.

 

“What do you say, Superman? Think you could join us for a movie or two?” Steve suddenly asked as he leaned across the table to meet Darry’s gaze.

 

All eyes were soon on him as they waited for an answer. Darrel didn't often join them for movie nights as he was either working extra or sleeping to catch up on lost sleep. He quickly racked his brain for his schedule and found that he wouldn't be busy this Friday night.

 

With a nod, he smiled. “Yeah, I think I could make it.”

 

Green eyes widening, Steve suddenly rose from the table. “Did you hear that fellas? Darry Curtis is finally joining us lowly folks for a movie!”

 

“Well it's a Christmas miracle!” Sodapop exclaimed as the two best friends burst into loud, jovial laughter.

 

Johnny and Ponyboy were equally excited as they rose from the table as well and chattered on about leaving to inform the rest of the gang with their plans. Sodapop was soon calling after them to wait up before turning to face Steve.

 

“You comin’ or what?”

 

Steve waved him away. “I'll catch up, gotta leak.”

 

“Alright. See ya!” Sodapop hollered before racing out the front door and vanishing from sight.

 

Darry watched him go before turning his gaze to the lone teen before him. Steve had been looking out the door as if waiting to see if anyone else would suddenly show before turning his own eyes to Darry.

 

There was a moment of pregnant silence as the two men simply gazed at each other before the sudden shifting of chairs and rustling of fabric filled the small kitchen. Darrel had pushed away the last remnants of his meal away from the edge of the table as Steve clambered into his lap.

 

Hands finding purchase on slim hips, Darry was soon pulling the younger male closer to him as his mouth captured the other’s in a hurried kiss. Steve's own hands had snaked their way into Darry's hair as he let out a sound of pleasure.

 

It had been way too long since their last make out session and they weren't wasting any alone time.

 

Both of them were soon panting heavily as they practically clawed at one another in hunger and kissed as if their lives depended on it. Both were soon flushed from both the heat of the summer and the heat that came from two bodies so passionately pressed against one another.

 

It was easy to let the rest of the world melt away as they focused on only the act of kissing. Steve was then pulling away to gasp for air but Darry didn't leave him much recovery time as he attacked his neck with sloppy kisses.

 

Making a noise of approval, Steve slipped both eyes shut and dipped his head back to allow the older male room to do what he pleased. Darry was soon sucking on his pulse point and rocking up into him like he had been earlier that day when the sound of many footsteps filled the air.

 

The two were quickly flying away from one another and finding separate activities to do when the rest of the gang came clambering in.

 

“Hey Steve! Where you been?” Sodapop questioned as Steve patted his stomach.

 

“That burger didn't sit too well with me. But hey, you brought everyone here!” Steve smiled as he looked around at all the familiar faces.

 

“They all happened to be on their way here when we were making our way down the road.” Johnny stated with a laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

 

“Well how 'bout that,” Darry muttered as he flicked his eyes over to Steve.

 

Steve simply smirked and shook his head. “Well who could have guessed.”

 

The pair of greasers held gazes for a moment longer before falling into respective conversations with the members of their group.

 

And as the heat melted away to cooler temperatures, the group of friends chattered on and on without a single care in the world.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Friday arrived with the most blazing heat imaginable.

 

The sun was up high in the sky, beating down on all without apology. Aside from the warm temperature, it was humid with a disgustingly hot wind that only served to add to the whole negative atmosphere. All in all, it was a rather horrid day.

 

The temperature was so bad that schools all throughout the county cancelled for the day and let their students out before noon ever came around. So Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnny were free for the day. Free to lay around on the living room floor as laying on the couches only made them feel even more stickier what with the sweat they all produced in the unbearable heat.

 

And so, the three teens lay about with minimal clothing as the ceiling fan worked double. Glasses of ice cold water were within arms reach but even then, the three could find no relief from the heat. Thankfully being indoors saved them from a direct assault from the sun’s rays.

 

Darry was also saved from a day of working out in the heat as both his bosses called in to tell them to take the day off as it was too brutal to work. And so, he too had joined the trio of teens to lay about until an idea had struck him. He had then grabbed his keys, called over his shoulder that he'd be back in a few, then took off in his truck. That had been about a half hour ago.

 

The only one who had not been saved from working in the heat of summer was Steve. He had finally returned home after having fled his abusive father a few days prior. The drunk hadn't even remembered what he had done or acted as if he couldn't recall beating his own son. Steve had been forced to stay over as his father finally sobered up to work around the house thus dragging him into the mess.

 

When the few items around the house that needed fixing had been all patched up, his father had finally decided to return to work due to all the costs from the renovations. Steve had then been able to return to work where he got an earful from his boss about missing out on days. Steve had apologized extensively then offered to work overtime on Friday and the weekend. The boss had agreed only after Steve agreed to a pay cut.

 

So that left Steve out of the festivities. Two Bit and Dallas only showed up once Darry returned.

 

At the rumbling of a truck, Sodapop pushed himself to his feet then stepped outside to see what Darry had brought.

 

“Hey, come see what Darry brought!”

 

Sharing a look with one another, Ponyboy and Johnny were soon following the middle Curtis out of the Curtis household.

 

Darry had not returned alone, beside him in the cab of the truck was a smiling Two Bit. And in the bed of the truck were two inflatable pools, a couple packs of water and soda, and a variety of snacks. Whooping at the sight, the teens were soon clambering into the bed of the truck to take everything out and carry it into the backyard.

 

Another half hour later and they all were lounging in kiddie pools, drinking ice cold Cokes. Dallas appeared several minutes after they had finished setting everything up with the day's chow: fried chicken and wings. And so, the day had somehow gotten better.

 

“It's too bad Steve couldn't join us.” Sodapop muttered around a mouthful of chicken.

 

“Yeah, then the whole gang would have been here!” Johnny stated with a nod of his head.

 

“I sure hope he can join us tonight at the drive-in.” Two Bit hollered as he doused his head once more with a bucket full of water, slicking his hair back even more so.

 

“That had been the original plan but Steve's father screwed him over by making him miss out on days of work. Now he has to work even more for even less.” Sodapop shook his head at this as a scowl flitted across his face.

 

It was clear the teen cared dearly for his friend and any sort of injustice against him was seen as an injustice against him too.

 

A frown formed on Darry's face as he lifted his glass of soda to his mouth. He was hoping to see Steve today and had been hoping they both could slip away during the movie to find other forms of entertainment. But it appeared that wouldn't be the case.

 

“What movie we watching anyways?” Dallas finally asked after a short period of silence.

 

“Beats me. They all look pretty good.” Two Bit admitted.

 

“There's a comedy, two action films, a horror, and a romance film out now.” Ponyboy explained as he had memorized all the screenings.

 

“Definitely no romance. I ain't seeing no chick flick!” Dallas practically shouted.

 

“And I'm not sticking around for some slasher film.” Two Bit voiced his opinion.

 

“Either of the action films or even the comedy would be good to me.” Johnny stated.

 

“Then it's decided. We'll see one of those.” Darry voiced. And so it was settled as no one quite wanted to counter the leader of their group.

 

And so the rest of the day went by rather slowly, the heat only dropping a few degrees as the day dwindled away. And as night approached, the group began to ready themselves for a trip to the drive-in.

 

As Steve had yet to arrive, the group figured he meet them there. Clambering into either Darry's truck or Dallas's convertible, the group peeled off to the nearby drive-in, content with how the day had planned out.

 

But all the while, Darry wondered if he would see Steve at all that day.

 


End file.
